howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet Bonnie
"Meet Bonnie" is the 20th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Asher discovers not everything is what it seems when you work for Annalise. Meanwhile, Frank is presented with a situation that hits close to home, and Wes’s search to find out more about Rebecca’s disappearance culminates into an explosive confrontation.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20151007abc03/ Plot After Bonnie tells Asher that she killed Sam after he tried to rape her, Asher leaves the court before testifying against Annalise. It is revealed that he wants to testify to get the Trotter Case File, with which the attorney used to threaten him with. Asher confronts Annalise about it, and she tells him that he can be quiet and keep everyone safe or testify and send Bonnie and probably Annalise to jail. He immediately tells the attorney and gets a new plea deal written up, but after a tense conversation with his father, he walks out without signing it. Bonnie talks to Asher to make a last-ditch effort to stop him from testifying, but he walks away. Finally, Annalise shows him a video of Bonnie as a child, being sexually abused by her father to stop him. Meanwhile, on the Hapstall case, Sinclair wants to use Caleb and Catherine's dead aunt as a witness. The Keating Five (sans Asher) must find a way to discredit her, as Annalise can't cross-examine her. They find a video that reveals her racism, but because it was illegally obtained, the judge still allows her testimony. After seeing Wes and Nate together, Annalise asks Frank to see if they're trying to figure out what happened to Rebecca. Frank finds out about Levi, and Annalise tells him to keep Michaela, who is dating him, away from him. Levi and Wes track down Bruno, who Frank called the day Rebeca disappeared, and he tells them that Frank called to use his storage locker. They try to go to the storage locker but are intercepted by Michaela, Connor, and Laurel. Wes tells them that Rebecca is dead and that Frank and Annalise probably killed her, but before they can do anything, the police come and arrest Levi for the possession of meth. After, they go to the storage locker but only find a suitcase full of money. It is revealed that Frank told Bruno to send them to that storage locker and then framed Levi. Notes and Trivia Notes * This episode scored 6.95 million viewers. Title * Annalise goes and visits Asher at his home, to have a talk about why Bonnie lied and has done all that she has done and show him a video of part of Bonnie’s abusive childhood. “You think you understand the world, but you don't. When good people do bad things, it's usually for a reason. Meet Bonnie.” ** Meet Bonnie - Annalise Keating Music Multimedia 'Gallery' 205Promo1.png 205Promo2.png 205Promo3.png 205Promo4.png 205Promo5.png 205Promo6.png 205Promo7.png 205Promo8.png 205Promo9.png 205Promo10.png 205Promo11.png 205Promo12.png 205Promo13.png 205Promo14.png 205Promo15.png 205Promo16.png 205Promo17.png 205Promo18.png 205Promo19.png 205Promo20.png 205Promo21.png 205Promo22.png 205Promo23.png 205Promo24.png 205Promo25.png 205Promo26.png 205Promo27.png 205Promo28.png 205Promo29.png 205Promo30.png 205Promo31.png 205Promo32.png 205Promo33.png 205Promo34.png 205Promo35.png 205Promo36.png 205Promo37.png 205Promo38.png 205Promo39.png 205Promo40.png 205Promo41.png 205Promo42.png 205Promo43.png 205Promo44.png 205Promo45.png Behind the Scenes 205BTS1.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 2x05 Promo "Meet Bonnie" (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 2x05 Sneak Peek "Meet Bonnie" (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 2x05 Sneak Peek 2 "Meet Bonnie" (HD) References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes